Nightcrawler's Escape
by CrazyMonkey432
Summary: This story basically adds on to the X-Men movie by telling my interpretation of Nightcrawler's journey up to the Church where Jean Grey and Storm discover him.


Author's note: For those who have seen X2 or anyone who simply knows the plotline of it, you'll know that Nightcrawler attempts an assassination on the president. This short story explains the details of his journey northwards where Storm and Jean Grey soon find him in a church. It changes the movie a little bit time wise, but I like it more this way. By the way, this is my first story so be nice.  
Nightcrawler's Escape  
  
Nightcrawler sat down, making sure that his entire body including his tail was concealed behind the dumpster. The deafening blare of police sirens could be heard in the distance. "What have I done," lamented Nightcrawler. "What on earth came over me?" He looked over and noted the blood streaming down his arm from the gunshot that had startled him right before he stabbed the knife straight in the president's heart. He pulled out his handkerchief and wrapped it tightly around his arm to stop the bleeding. However, knowing that sitting behind a dumpster in an alley between two apartment buildings near to the White House would make it easier for the police to find him, he decided to get up without any idea of where to go. He first covered himself with his trench coat. He also picked up his hat and placed it on his head so that it produced a shadow large enough to cover his entire face so that people would not notice his blue skin.  
  
Nightcrawler began to cautiously traverse down the sidewalk with his hands hidden in his pockets, making sure not to make any eye contact because he had lost his sunglasses. His yellow eyes would immediately cause suspicion so he was sure to keep them hidden beneath the brim of his hat. Up ahead he caught sight of an electronics store with a collection of television sets in the window. A large group of people had already crowded around it. A look of shock could be seen on all their faces. Nightcrawler moved up to the back of the crowd so that he could see and hear the report yet still avoid any attention being drawn towards him.  
  
"Interrogation from several secret service agents who got a good look at the attacker stated that his most noticeable features are his skin, which has a bluish tint, and he possesses a long, thin tail." Nightcrawler quickly turned around to confirm that his tail was hidden beneath his coat. "Many patrols have been sent out to find the attacker but there has not yet been any progress in the search. His movement has been noted to be very quick, and he may in fact possess the ability to teleport."  
  
"It's those damn mutants again. They've caused nothing but trouble in our world. I think that mutant registration is a brilliant idea," said a man who was standing next to Nightcrawler. "What do you think?" Knowing that the man was most likely asking him, Nightcrawler stepped back and teleported, praying to God that no one saw him. "Well?" The man looked over, but no one was there. "Must've just been my imagination," he thought to himself.  
  
Nightcrawler decided to leave Washington, D.C. Prolonging his stay would only result in him being found. Therefore, as soon as night fell, he began teleporting as fast as possible northwards. When daytime arrived, he had already reached the southern border of Pennsylvania. The first beams of sunlight began pouring through the trees, so he took sanctuary in the nearest church he could find. It was an old, little church that seemed not to have been occupied for quite a long time due to its somewhat dilapidated condition. After praying for about half an hour, Nightcrawler decided that if he didn't get any rest, then he would not make the same amount of progress tonight as he did the previous night. He curled up into a nearby confessional and immediately fell asleep. However, his assumptions about the church being abandoned were dead wrong.  
  
Several hours later, a priest opened the doors and walked in. He looked around and began getting ready for the 10 AM mass. However, as he walked past one of the pews, he discovered a hat that had been left there. "Probably from yesterday's mass," thought Father McAffey. Suddenly, he heard something move in a nearby confessional. Realizing that there might be a person waiting to jump out at him, he entered the adjoining room where the priest would sit to listen to the person's sins. As he peered through the distorted glass, he saw a figure that looked like any ordinary person, but then saw a long pointed tail flapping around. Father McAffey had seen the reports on television about the attempted assassination on the president so he ran out and called the police.  
  
"Yes 911, I've found the mutant who tried to kill the president. He's asleep right now, so please get here as fast as possible. He slammed the phone back down and placed a lock on the confessional door.  
  
It did not take long for the police to arrive. Two of them ran into the church and headed over to where the mutant was hiding. Nightcrawler awoke to the sound of someone banging on the door to the confessional. "We know you're in there. When I open this door, I want you to surrender. If you don't, my backup has been given the order to shoot."  
  
"Very well," replied Nightcrawler. "I shall hand myself over to you."  
  
"That's better." Father McAffey handed the key over to the police officer who unlocked it. The door swung open. However, there was no one inside. Suddenly, Nightcrawler, who had teleported into the adjoining part of the confessional swung out and knocked the police officer on the ground. Before his backup had the chance to shoot, Nightcrawler slapped the gun out of her hands with a swift whip of his tail. "Please forgive me for what I have done father," said Nightcrawler before he ran down towards the altar, dodging bullets that were being fired from the police officer whom he had knocked on the ground. The other simply stood in shock and watched as Nightcrawler jumped up onto the altar and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.  
  
After the close call, he moved as fast as possible, now traveling during the day as well. He teleported across fields and valleys and over running rivers and wide lakes. All the time making sure that he did so in unpopulated areas. Meanwhile, the police force knew that they had a dangerous mutant on their hands. Since he couldn't have gotten too far after the previous attack, officers were only stationed all around the borders of Pennsylvania, New York, and New Jersey. The most heavily guarded areas were the churches.  
  
That night, one officer was walking back and forth between the pews in the St. Stephen Church in Middleton, New York. Every so often, he looked into the heat-detecting device that every man was given because it was confirmed that the mutant they were dealing with had the ability to teleport.  
  
Doubting the possibility of the mutant coming to the remote church that he was in, Officer Watkin lay down in one of the back pews to rest his eyes. It wasn't long before he was startled by the slam of the front door of the Church. The man watched as a blue creature with a long tail and large, three-fingered hands walked down the aisle. It knelt down before the altar and began to pray. The entire time, Officer Watkin did not move a single muscle and was relieved that the hideous beast did not see him. He quickly grabbed his walkie-talkie and set it on the lowest volume possible. "It's at the St. Stephen Church. Please get here as soon as possible."  
  
Nightcrawler was praying out loud, so he did not hear the man who was hiding in the back pew. Knowing that it would not take long for his backup to arrive, Officer Watkin got up and slowly began walking towards the mutant. As he skulked down aisle, Nightcrawler began reciting another psalm, "To you, Lord, I call; my Rock, do not be deaf to me." The man edged closer towards the oblivious mutant. "If you fail to answer me, I will join those who go down to the pit." Officer Watkin was right behind him and lifted his gun up. "Hear the sound of my leading when I cry to you, lifting my hands toward your holy place."  
  
"You are under arrest," said Officer Watkin. "Remain on the ground and place both hands on the back of your head. This gun is loaded so don't try to resist or we'll find out if your blood's blue too."  
  
"You must understand. I did not want to hurt anyone," replied Nightcrawler. "But if you want to arrest me, then you can."  
  
Nightcrawler remained sitting, but as the officer bent down to snap handcuffs on his wrists, he jumped up and teleported behind the officer. Nightcrawler quickly knocked him on the floor. Knowing it would be easier for the officer to shoot him if he were to run down the aisle, Nightcrawler began using his acrobatic skills to run along the tops of the pews. Bullets whizzed past him and many of the expensive stained glass windows were shattered. When he jumped off the last pew, he teleported out the door only to find a group of police cars waiting for him. Nightcrawler quickly teleported into a nearby tree. "Grab your heat detectors. He couldn't have gotten far," he heard one of the officers yell.  
  
The officers lifted the devices up to their eyes. "There he is!" They all lifted their guns in his direction, and a barrage of bullets came flying at the tree. One of them got very close to hitting Nightcrawler but none made contact. He teleported back into another tree that was directly across from it. However, tree hopping in one place would be pointless. Nightcrawler decided the only way to escape was to run.  
  
Once again, they detected where he was, but before they aimed their guns at the tree, he jumped out of the tree and began sprinting down the road on all fours. However, the police were already expecting this, so there were drivers waiting for him to run. They all had night vision goggles on to ensure that they would not lose him if he were to teleport as he was running.  
  
Unfortunately, that is exactly what Nightcrawler did. While he was running, he would constantly jump ahead to attempt to widen the gap between the cars and himself. However, he was in such a state of confusion and panic that he was not able to teleport as far ahead as he normally would. Nightcrawler realized there was only one option left.  
  
He teleported into one of the police cars. As the officers in the car struggled with Nightcrawler, the driver's eyes were no longer focused on the road. Suddenly, the car flew off the road and crashed into a tree. The car ignited in flame. Within seconds, it exploded, sending a tower of fire high into the air. Fortunately, Nightcrawler survived the collision by teleporting out of the car right before it flew off the road. Soon, all the police cars were around the wreckage. The officers began mourning for their lost comrades who had died in the explosion. Thinking that Nightcrawler had not been able to escape from the crash either, they ceased the chase and reported that he had died along with the two officers in the car. Guards were soon called off from all the churches.  
  
Nightcrawler soon reached the church that would be his final destination before Jean Grey and Storm discover him. From there on, he will be a very important asset for the X-Men team.  
  
THE END 


End file.
